Coffee that changes everything
by Dancingwithmyshadow6
Summary: This is an alternative ending to "Binge Britain" as I was unsatified with the ending. This is as if Iain and Lily did go for that coffee Iain offered. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review but on constructive crisism is welcome. Heartless bashing will not be tolerated!
1. Chapter 1

So after watching tonight's episode of Casualty (18/2/2017) "Binge Britain" I was a bit disappointed about there being no other climax to the obvious tension between Lily and Iain, so I thought I'd do something I've never done before... I'm going to sttempt to wrote an alternate ending to the episode... I hope it's alright, and as I've mentioned in the past, if you don't like my story, please don't comment heartless reviews, constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't insult my confidence like an anonymous reader did on my other story.

Starts when Gem and Iain are leaving the hosipital and Lily is just in front of them...

"So I'd like to buy you a pint, or maybe a coffee. Actually I don't think I could handle the pub after today" Iain offered Lily. He knew that he wanted to thank her for putting up with all his family drama that the day had brought.

"Ok, you know I'll actually take you up on that" Lily replied. Iain had to admit he was a bit surprised when she agreed. He had been ready for her to turn around and make some excuse about work, and take about another time, which would never happen.

"Out of the corner of his eye he could see Gem's smirking face

"Erm... just give me like 1 minute" he walked over to Gem, whose smirk was still taunting him.

"This is the key to my flat, its the farmead estate, you know which number. Let yourself in, help yourself to what ever is in the fridge and I'll see you when I get in" He could practically feel her smirk tearing a hole through the middle of him.

"Ok, you at least try and flirt, cause you too, made for each other, I can see it now,"

"What me and Chuckles? No way"

"Yeah thats what your saying now" and with that Gem smirked again, gave her brother a knowing look, nodded at Lily and left the car park, heading for Iain's flat.  
Iain, now having rejoined Lily, preceeded to walk her out if the car park and too, what he know knew to be (after many late night caffine breaks), the only all night Cafe in Holby.

The both entered the small, and admittedly quiet building, and Lily selected a table whilst Iain went and got the coffee. He sat down and the sat in silence, comfortable silence.

"I wanted to thank you again for what you did with my mum, and again I wanted to thank you for setting up that visit to Gem. I know she stood me up but, at least you made the effort"

"It's fine, all I did was what I knew you would do for me if I was in your situation"

"Well thanks again Lily, it meant a lot"

"Wow calling by my actual name I do feel special" Lily chuckled as did Iain.

"Well now you've said that I might just have to call you Chuckles all the time"

They both laughed. They discussed topics such as Lily's upbrining with her controlling, hard to please father. Her struggles with jealousy, he lack of social skills, where it had stemmed from... as she learned more and more about him. Some tremendous stories from when he was a kid, the things he and Gem did, the decision to join the army, his regreattvle affair with one Mrs Sam Kent (nee Keogh) and of course his thoughts on being a pramedic.

Lily found it strange, and felt privileged that Iain had opened up to her. She felt a sense of pride, and perhaps something else, at the fact that she knew this magnificent man in front of her.

"Thanks for the coffee and the chat, it was nice, I don't do this a lot, not since Alicia's birthday fiasco."

"It was no problem Chuckles, come on, I'll walk you home" Iain stood up, he pulled on his jacket, Lily following suit, before holding his arm out to her, like a perfect gentleman.

Lily hooked her arm through his, a light blush appearing on her cheeks, and they exited the cafe. The walk was a slow and mainly quiet one, odd bits of chatter occasionally flying around. When the reached Lily's flat she unhooked her arm from his and began the arduous task of finding her keys.

"You want to come in for a little bit? Its not the late and I'd love to get to know you better" Lily said.

"OK" Iain agreed finally, not before spending a couple of long tensioned filled minutes thinking (mainly of whether he could behave himself or whether he should cut his losses and go home to Gem), "I'll stay for a bit"

Lily opened the door to her small but homely flat. They entered it and she hung up her coat before taking his and hanging it up next to hers.

"Please sit down, do you want another coffee?" She asked him as he sat down on her small couch.

"Go on, why not"

Lily entered the kitchen and began to make the coffee while Iain sat in her living room studying her humble abode. He hadn't expected her flat to look like this, he had half expected clinical white walls and tidy rooms, but he was surprised to find a spread of papers on the table, washing up sitting by the sink in the kitchen, a stack of TV magazines longer than his arm, and some rather unfortuante coffee cup marks on her otherwise beautiful and pristine coffee table. He was surprised but pleasantly surprised.

Lily re-entered her living room placing 2 mugs of coffee on the coffee table and plonking herself down on the couch beside him.

The night wore on and they continued talking, getting to know each other, each denying the connection they felt towards the other.

Iain checked the time and almost flew into a state if panic, he realised it was gone 3 o'clock in the morning. It had been so easy talking to one another that the time had completly slipped his mind.

"I think I'd better be going. Don't want to make Gem worry. Or give her the satisfaction of calling me a dirty stop out" Lily yawned and chuckled a little. She walked with him to her door.

"Thanks for a great night Iain. I haven't talked like that to... anyone really." Lily spoke thankfully and full of sincerity.

"No problem, no problem at all Chuckles" Again she giggled, this time at her nickname.

Lily looked up at him, the tensiln in the room shifted. It went from zero to 100 in about a second. Never having been an assertive one, Lily was surprised when she found herself pishong herself onto her tiptoes and kissing him. She had no idea where it had come from, but she didn't regret it.

Iain was shocked at Lily's boldness but was not about to complain, when the woman of his dreams was currnently locking her lips with his.

Finally they broke apart, bith gasping for air. Iain smiled at Lily causing her to smile back.

"That was surprising Chuckles" He said, as he watched her face fall slightly. "I never thought I'd even be your type, but by god you can kiss, now I know what Ethan and Cal were raving about and fighting about" Lily blushed at his backhanded comment knowing he was being sincere, as sincere as Iain could ever be.

He pecked her lips. She smiled and opened the door letting him cross he threshold and out into the communeral corridor.

"I'll see you at work on Thursday then" He said. Smiling, though slightly disappointed at not seeing her for a while.

"I'll speak to you in the morning" She said. This made Iain's eyes light up slightly. "I might even call round and try and make ammends with Gem" This brought Iain's smile back up to full beam.

He once again pecked her lips before bidding her goodbye, for what would turn out to be for a couple of hours, and turning away from her beautiful blushing face and starting down the hall.

There was one thing the both knew though, that coffee had changed everything between them, but they couldn't have been more grateful.

So there it is, I hope it's alright. I was panicking and wanted to do the story and the romance justice. I hope I did. I don't think it helps that I'm currntly writing this at 2:47 in the morning. So I'm going to go.

Thanks for reading...  
Dancingwithmyshadow6 


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I'm sorry this isn't an update, however, I wanted to thank everyone for the lovely messages they sent me, after some really quite negative reviews on my last story, it means a lot that people actually liked this.

So yes thank you for your support and hopefully, I'll have a new story out soon...

Thanks

Dancingwithmyshadow6


End file.
